Love Spell
by brokenwings666
Summary: Request for ssvidel3. The group were faced with a monster, Kimberly gets in the way of an attack that was meant for Trini, It turns out it was a lust spell and the only way for it to to be cured is for her to be with the one she loves.
1. Chapter 1

The group of power ranger stood together and morphed into their different colored battle outfits as the weird looking monster had stood in front of them chasing off the terrified and screaming civilian's around them as well as ready to fight them.

Each of the friends had there chance to face the monster, they all had been knocked to the ground except the pink ranger and the yellow ranger who stood ready to face the monster.

"I'll take him on next!" The yellow ranger said confidently to the pink ranger, she smiled behind the helmet and ran off eagerly to attack it.

"Okay Trini, be careful!" The pink ranger, Kimberly watched her friend run off. She gazed as she watched the sexy yellow ranger fight the monster, the way she moved doing so. After along while of fighting her feelings for Trini, after trying to feel something more for Tommy only for it to fail, Kimberly had come and accepted her feelings. Kimberly finally brought herself to admit to herself she had feelings for Trini, she kept them to herself.

Kimberly was brought out of her thoughts when she remembered that they were in the middle of a battle. She quickly ran up when she saw that the monster was going to attack Trini, she pushes the yellow ranger out of the way with a moment left they looked at each other before Trini fell to the ground.

"Ah!" Kimberly shouted getting hit with a pink ray, she began to fall to the ground only for Trini to catch her.

The group had recovered at came to Trini and Kimberly's side. "Go, I'll take care of Kim!" Trini shouted.

After the monster had been destroyed the group turned back into their normal clothes and they had reported back to Zordon.

"It seems Kimberly had been hit with a powerful lust spell that causes her to lose control when in close contact with the one she loves, the only way it can be broken is if she had intament relations with that person." Zordon had explained.

Immediately, Billy, Jason and Zack had been blurting out that it was obvious that Kimberly had the hots for Tommy. Tommy and Trini both kept their mouths shut.

"Hey I wonder why she isn't losing control...I mean she is next to Tommy after all." Jason spoke.

"Maybe she doesn't even love Tommy." Trini blurts out.

"I'm going home...Let me know when you find a different alternative than screwing the one you love!" Kimberly snaps.

"Hey Kim, Can I come with you we can do homework together." Trini asks.

"Of course." Kim said with a smile.

The pink ranger had soon regretted saying yes because she didn't know what she was going to do once the two girls were alone, she didn't want to ruin their friendship but it was too late to two rangers grabbed their bags and walked off to go to Kim's house.

Kim sat on her bed looking at the finished pages of her homework, she glanced up watching the beautiful Trini pace her room, Trini caught her and flashed her a small smile before jumping onto the bed and sitting next to the pink ranger.

"I wonder...How does it feel being under that spell, I mean have you been anywhere close to the one you love." Trini questions.

"I have...I-It's been horrible...It makes me just wanna lose control on that person..." Kimberly said.

"Oh it's that...Bad...I'm so sorry...Maybe you should just call Tommy and ask him over if he is the one you love." Trini babbles.

Trini felt the pit of her stomach churn as she said that. She too had been hiding her feelings for the pink ranger, she hoped Kimberly didn't love Tommy but she then remembered that Kim had told her that the spell had been working it made her feel worse because she figured it had to of been Tom.

"I...I don't want too...I should just get some sleep." Kimberly said.

"Okay, I'll call you later, get some rest." Trini replied, she wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly.

Kimberly felt that was a bad idea but she couldn't refuse or resist the close hug, she wrapped her arms around Trini and hugged her back.

For a moment, Trini swore she could feel Kimberly's nipples harden under her pink tank top. Trini pulled away and smiled and didn't say anything but she wondered if the spell could be affecting her and that Kimberly truly loved her instead.

The dark haired yellow ranger took her leave from the bedroom, she didn't ask her because she needed to think about it, think of whether or not to come out to the girl she loved since she had met her.

Kimberly took a deep breath and sprawled out on her bed, she closed her eyes and all she could picture is Trini, she opened them again and cursed at herself for everything that had happened but she glad that she took the hit if she didn't she would have had to watch Trini melt all over someone else.

The pink ranger rested her hands on her chest with just one touch it made her moan softly, she assumed the spell made her sensetive as well.

"Great..." Kimberly said not to happy about the fact that anything she did would only make her hornier and hornier. "I have too tell her...I can't go on like this or I'll explode..." Kimberly said grabbing her phone and dialing her friend up.

"Hi Kim, I thought I told you to get some rest, Girl." Trini spoke.

"I couldn't...I need to tell you something...I would rather you come in person." Kimberly said.

"You're lucky I live next door, I'll be there in a few." Trini replied.

"Just let yourself in, I'll be up in my room." Kimberly answered hanging up.

Kimberly heard the door open and close, she felt her heart race a mile a minute knowing the time was drawing near, the time for her to confess to Trini, she felt scared because she didn't want to lose her but it was a risk she was going to have to take, Kim knew she couldn't stay like this forever.

"Kimmy, What's up. Is everything okay?" Trini asks.

"Yeah...The reason why I can't call Tommy is because I don't have feelings for him." Kim says.

"Okay...Then what about the others?" Trini questions.

"Nope...None of the boys...I have feelings for you." Kim said she felt her cheeks grow red as she spoke, telling the girl how she felt.

Trini smiled widely. "Oh you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that...Who knew it only took a damn spell to get it out of you." Trini replies she wrapped her arms around Kimberly's waist and kissed her passionately, Kim kissed her back.

"Will you sleep with me, Trini?" Kimberly questions.

"You didn't even have to ask." Trini replied kissing her back.


	2. Chapter 2

The yellow ranger and the pink ranger had stared into each others eyes for a moment, After a long time of hiding there feelings for one another and after a long time of being best friends the girls were something more, they were lovers. Trini had lovingly kissed Kimberly, her hands placed on the smalls of Kimberly's back while Kim's arms hung around her neck kissing her back.

"Are you sure you want this?" Trini asks looking at the girl who stood in front of her, she could tell that the spell was working wonders, she noticed her nipples were harden and she could see that Kim was very wet. Kim ran a hand across Kim's face, she tucks a few strands of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I want you more than anything." Kim replied cupping Trini's face, she brings her lips to her own in a sweet kiss.

The girls crumbled onto the bed as they kissed, Trini's small hands moved down Kimberly's petite sun tanned body they trailed under her pink tank top they ran up touching her breasts feeling her nubs harden under her touch, she pulled away from the kiss and placed soft kisses down her neck.

She felt Kimberly's hands find there way into her grayish capris's and her yellow underwear, Kim's hands ran across Trini's butt squeezing her buttocks gently before leaving them she moved her palm running it up and down Trini's leaking pussy, Trini moans.

"I...thought I was the one who was...supposed to take care of y-you?" Trini says through small moans from the way Trini's hand worked her womanhood.

Kimberly switched there places, she hovered above Trini and smiled. "I can't let you have all the fun."

The girl unbuttoned her yellow shirt, her eyes lingered staring at Trini's beautiful body, her white lacy bra that clipped in the front she took no time and unclipped it removing the items from her and tossing it to the floor. She moved to the yellow rangers bottoms, her hands touching her pussy through the fabric, Trini moaned at the friction making Kim smile happily, she removed her bottom clothing. She looked at her in all her glory.

"You're beautiful." She spoke.

"You're turn." Trini says with a seductive smile.

Kim brought her own shirt over her shoulder removing it exposing her top half, she unbuttoned her jean shorts revealing a little bit of her pink and white underwear. Trini eagerly placed her hand inside stroking Kim's pussy, she moaned and moved herself closer to Trini kissing her roughly and passionately as she moved her womanhood into Trini's touch enjoyed the feeling of her pussy being rubbed. Trini stopped and pulled her shorts and under wear down and off of her body.

* * *

Their bare bodies revealed to one another Kim and Trini fondled each other's breasts as they kissed each other, Kim's tongue took the lead darting into her mouth and massaging Trini's tongue as they danced along one another moans filling the air.

Kim laid on her back with Trini in between her legs, her tongue dipped into the warmth that made Kim squirm under her with a whin, Trini smiled and dipped her tonuge further in licking the slit moving up and down you could hear the wet sex as Trini moved her tongue along Kim's wet pussy.

"H-How do you know what to do?" Kim asks.

"I learned from watching videos." Trini said looking up at her girfriend as she worked her clit, her tongue flickered along her aching pearl, she felt herself throbbing as she heard Kim moaning about.

Trini moved her skilled tongue inside her wiggling it and thrusting it in and out of her before moving it out and thrusting two of her fingers inside her, Kim moved herself along them making the go deeper inside her.

"T-Trini...I want us to cum together." Kim spoke.

And with that Trini and Kim had interlocked their spread legs, they moved into each other gridding into each other, they picked up pace and began to vigorously thrusted into each other, they bounced up and down, smashing their soaking wet, pussies together fast and hard. Trini and Kim moaned loudly holding onto eachother as they came, their juices went everywhere.

Kim climbed on top of Trini backwards, her dripping womanhood in Trini's view, Kim lowered her head and licked up the flowing juices, Trini ran her finger along the slit picking up some honey tasting it before dipping her tonuge on her hot slit licking up the sweet.

Kim and Trini lay together in bed, their legs entangled together Kim rested her head by Trini's chest while her other hand ran along the yellow rangers body touching her erect nipples playfully.

"I'm glad that love monster hit you with that ray." Trini said.

"Me too...If it didn't I don't think we'd be here right now." Kim replies.

"So is the spell out of your system?" She questions.

"Yes, but my lustful love hasn't wore off for you, It's pretty strong." The Pink Ranger responded lovingly, she kisses Trini's chest and looks at her seductively.

"I can't wait until we tell the boys, there going to be suprised." Trini says with a smile.

Kim giggles and kisses Trini. "I can't wait to see the look on there faces."

"Yeah...But enough of them...It's all about us right now." Trini says.

"I love you." Kim replies.

"I love you too, Kimmy." Trini responds.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shined through the pink curtian's of Kimberly's room the girls lay together in bed with only their pink and yellow tank tops and underwear on their bodies. Kimberly's eyes flutter open seeing her beautiful dark haired girlfriend staring at her.

"Good morning, Kim." Trini says with a smile on her face.

"Morning." Kim replies. She moves up and kisses Trini on the lips and pulls away to look at her again, it was a breath of fresh air to look at her beautiful face in the morning oh how she wished this could happen everyday.

Kim's cell phone goes off, she moves away from Trini and crawls over seeing the caller ID read Tommy. She wonders if she should answer it or not.

"Who is it, Kim?" Trini questions.

"It's Tommy." Kim responds. "I'm not gonna answer it." She says.

"You should it could be important, maybe theirs an attack?" Trini suggests.

"Yeah...You're right." Kim says.

She flips it open pressing talk, she crawls back over laying on her back with the phone to her ear.

"Hey Tommy." Kim says. "What's up?" She asks.

"Hey Kimberly, The boys are calling a group meeting, Could you come if your not busy?" He says getting to the point.

"Of course I can." Kim replies.

"Great. You could call Trini, We are meeting for lunch at 12:00, the usual spot." He answers.

"Okay, See you soon." Kim says hanging up she sat the phone back on her tan table before turning back to Trini.

"What was that about?" Trini asks sitting up. Kim's eyes watched Trini climb over her body sitting on her.

"Tommy says to meet up at usual spot at 12:00, I guess the boys want to hang out." Kim answers.

Kim watches Trini place her hands up under her pink shirt touching her stomach going up cupping her breasts, Trini smirked feelings Kim's nipples were already hard she bent down kissing Kim passionately as she worked her nipples in her fingers rubbing them and pinching them.

Kim moaned into the kiss wrapping her arms around Trini's neck she pressed into her enjoying the feel of Trini's hands on her body, Trini's tongue making its way into her mouth their tongue dance around each other tasting each other, the moan into each other enjoying each other's company.

"We can't do this, we have to get up and get ready to meet our friends so we can tell them about us." Kimberly says gigging she moves out from under Trini she strips off all her clothing going into the bathroom.

Trini lays on the bed looking at the bathroom, she hears the water of the shower turning on, Kim peeks her head out.

"Are you going to join me?" Kim asks with a smile on her face.

Trini smiles. "I would love too, Kim." She crawls off the bed sprints to the bathroom, she kisses Kimberly making their way into the shower.

* * *

Kim and Trini stop at the entrance of the usual place, Kim turns to Trini the yellow ranger could tell the pink ranger was nervous.

"I'm scared to tell them about us...What if they hate us?" Kim questions.

"If they are truly our friends they will accept us, Don't be scared we are doing it together." Trini says placing a hand on her shoulder, she smiles and kisses her for a moment before walking inside, Kim follows behind.

"Hey everyone!" Kim chimes climbing into the booth, Trini climbs in next to her.

"Hey what took you so long?" Jason asks.

"I slept in and then I had to call Trini who was shopping." Kim answers.

"I had my phone turned off...I'm sorry." Trini adds.

"We have something to say." Kim says.

"Spill it." Tommy says joining the conversation.

Kim stays quiet, she could feel all the eyes on her burning into her, they were waiting and she didn't know how to bring the words out of her mouth, it shouldn't be so hard. She truly loved Trini but actually saying it outloud to her/their friends it was hard, it wasn't so easy. Kim's gaze turned to Trini who was understanding, she was paitent.

Kim moved and kissed Trini passionately, Trini kisses her back with just as much passion her hands cupping Kim's face. Kim pulled away and the two looked at their friends their faces were in shock, Tommy had no expression on his face.

"Do you hate us?" Kim asks.

"Of course not, We are your friends and we love you no matter what. We are happy for you." Tommy says.

"So now we can tell you that I was with Kimberly last night, I wasn't shopping..." Trini says.

Trini's phone went off, Trini took it out of her jean pocket (She barrowed a pair of clothes from her girlfriend.) It went to a video message of Zordon.

"Hello Rangers. How is everything, Is Kimberly doing alright I want to tell you I've been doing everything to find another way to cure her but I can't find anything." He says.

"Don't worry about searching I am cured, I spent the night with Trini who I love." Kim says.

"Wonderful, Congratulations girls." Zordon says. "I will leave you to enjoy your afternoon, goodbye for now, Rangers."

The call ends.

The group sat in the booth enjoying their afternoon talking and laughing, Kimberly and Trini held hands most of the time sharing gazes and sweet smiles.

"I love you, Kimberly." Trini whispers.

"I love you too." Kimberly replies kissing her, she pulls away and rested her head on Trini's shoulder.

* * *

Trini and Kimberly find themselves in the girl's bathroom locking the door, Trini lifts Kimberly onto the counter kissing her passionately, Kim kisses back with just as much passion. Trini hand slides into Kim's shorts she was so glad they decided to go without bras and underwear. She strokes Kim slowly making Kim spread her legs out and lay back against the mirror to let Trini's fingers move better.

"That hand thing you were doing out in the restaurant was so bad of you, Trini." Kim says.

"I just wanted you so badly, I'm sorry." Trini replies.

Trini moves her fingers pumping them inside Kim you could hear the sloshing of her wetness, Kim moaned out closing her eyes she loved the feeling of Trini's slick fingers inside her moving in and out of her hitting the right places that made her squirm. Kim moved herself into Trini making Trini's digits go in deeper. Trini watched Kim's facial expression, it was hot.

Trini felt her insides burning, her pussy aching from hearing Kim moaning and looking at her beautiful face. She slid her hand down her jeans rubbing her pussy playing with her clit, she moaned as it started to get intense, her clit burning from rubbing it faster and faster, she moved her index finger up and down her slit spreading her wetness as she moved her fingers faster inside Kim.

"O-Oh Fuck...I love this..." Kim cries.

Trini kisses Kim as she moved her fingers inside Kim and stroked herself she felt herself release, Kim pulled away throwing her head back she moaned out loudly spilling onto Trini's hand.

"I-I love you..." Kim says softly.

"I love you too." Trini replies. "Let's clean up and go back out...The boys are probably wondering why we're taking so long in the bathroom." Trini says.

* * *

Kim and Trini stepped out of the bathroom to see the boys had left, they looked at each other and knew they had gotten tired of waiting for them. Kim and Trini knew that they were going to have to tame their love when they were around their friends and on the job


End file.
